


The Witch Chronicles

by JohnAustin19



Series: The Witch Chronicles [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAustin19/pseuds/JohnAustin19
Summary: Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch is trying to make the most of her life while trying to keep it secret that she's a witch, but after her roommate is injured after helping her, Wanda meets her roommate's brother who's a detective and then a can of worms is opened when other supernatural beings show up to cause chaos for Wanda and the detective.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Barry Allen/Patty Spivot, Carter Hall/Kendra Saunders, Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Gideon/Rip Hunter, Helena Bertinelli/Lena Luthor, John Constantine/Gary Green, John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Mon-El/Winn Schott Jr., Nate Heywood/Amaya Jiwe, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Nyssa al Ghul/Laurel Lance, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Wanda Maximoff/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Witch Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Witch Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Wanda Maximoff has not met The Avengers Amaya and Charlie are sisters, Earth-1 Laurel Lance is still alive and Zari 1.0 in this story.

Chapter 1

Two guards stood at the gate as a woman approaches them. They stop her at the gate and do a pat-down search. Wanda was a custom to this procedure as it was something that had always been done a the apartment complex since last year when someone entered the building when a gun and shot someone to death. Being immortal, Wanda can't die by a gunshot wound, but that didn't mean she doesn't have to be cautious.

After being patted down by one of the guards and finding nothing on her, they opened the gate and let her entered. Wishing them a good day as she passed, Wanda goes in and the gate closes behind her as she goes inside to her apartment.

"Lucy I'm..." Wanda announced but paused stunned to find her roommate on the floor severely beaten up. "Oh, my God." She said in horror as she dashes over to Lucy and checks her plus. Sighing in relief to find one, she then rushes over to the phone and calls 911.

After telling the 911 operator what she discovered and where she lived, they tell her that an ambulance is on its way and will be there shortly. Wanda then hangs up and starts to pace back and forth in the living room where she found Lucy laying on the floor unconscious.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrives and the EMT's come in and put Lucy on a Gurnee and take her to the ambulance as Wanda tries to go with them, but is stopped by a man in a long trench coat.

"I need to ask you a few questions before you go." The man tells her.

"Who the hell are you?" Wanda asked irritated that this man just showed up out of nowhere and demanded that she stay put. Her roommate had just been beaten half to death and he wanted to stop and interrogate her. This was some straight-up bullshit.

"I'm Detective Ted Martin." The man reply which caused Wanda's angry to subsided at the mentioned of his last name.

"You're Lucy's brother." It wasn't a question but he responded anyway. "Yes I am, and you are?"

"I'm Wanda Maximoff. I'm your sister's roommate." She wanted to ask questions but what was more important to her right now was getting to the hospital and seeing how badly hurt Lucy was and when Lucy woke up, finding the bastard that inflicted the pain on her and giving the asshole a taste of his own medicine.

"I see and would you mind telling me what you saw?" Detective Martin asked.

"There's not much to tell, I came in and found her lying unconscious on floor severely beaten up," Wanda explained.

"And where were you before you came back to the apartment?"

Wanda wanted to scream. She wanted to tear him limb from limb, but most of all she wanted to use her magic to torment him until he begged for mercy. But none of those things would help her in the long run and she would be arrested on the spot for murder, so instead she said, I was at work."

Detective Martin was going to respond when Wanda cut him off, " I work at the local diner called Jerry's place and you're welcome to call him if you don't believe me and he'll confirm that I work there and that I worked today before I came home."

Detective Martin clears his throat before responding, "that won't be necessary, but I do have one more question."

Wanda let out a long irritated sigh before Detective Martin asked his question.

"There are two guards outside that check, everyone before they come inside." Detective Martin paused and before could resume, Wanda interjected sarcastically, "was that the question?"

"No the question is how come you were the only person they saw coming in before you call 911 to report that you found Lucy on the floor beaten and unconscious." Detective Martin stated.

"Maybe the assailant found a way to sneak past the guards and come up here and attack Lucy.

"You want to know what I think?"

"I wish you would say it because if you're going to say what I think you're going to say, I'm going to give you a chance to run and after that, I'm going to chase you down and beat you like a redhead stepchild," Wanda said with a stern look on her face.

"I hope you realize that you just threatened a lawman and I can have you arrested for that. Detective Martin pointed out.

Wanda shakes her head in disappointment and before Detective Martin could blink, Wanda grabs him by the collar and lifts him up off the ground and slams him into the wall.

"I don't make threats, Detective." She said in a firm voice, "if I say I'm going to do something you can bet your chicken shit ass that I'm gonna do it so I dare you to test me again because when you do, I'll snap you in two like a toothpick." 

Then she lossen her hold on his collar and sits him back on the ground.

Detective Martin straightens his collar and clears his throat before speaking, "that's some grip you've got there."

Wanda shrugs her shoulders, "I work out." Then added, "are we finished?"

"I can't hold you since I have no proof that you harmed Lucy and until I can talk to a doctor to find out when she'll be able to talk to find out what happened, you're free to go but I haven't crossed you off my list as a suspect."

"And wouldn't have any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of the story. Good and bad comments are welcome Which will help me continue the story.


End file.
